It's gonna get weird
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Peter and his two cousins' Dipper and Mabel move to New York City. Wait what? Also crossed with Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Eight years. Four deaths. One child all alone.

Teary doe brown eyes were guided to loving arms of a mom and dad that weren't his own. Two other eight year olds stared in confusion and awe, bark, doe and hazel all met, unaware of the world ahead of them. Two walked forward, away from the mom and dad. A boy and a girl. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms quickly around the teary eyed boy. The other walked over more cautiously, only to be dragged into the hug as well.

Life as they all knew it, had changed.

Seven years later.

"New York?"

"I can't believe it."

"It might not be so bad. Besides, we'll still go to Grunkle Stan and Ford during the summer."

"It's not quite like California guys. New York is a _whole_ other animal."

"We fought a one-eyed flying dapper dressed demonic Dorito when we were twelve," one dead panned.

"Without government assistance and chaos everywhere. We think we can handle your hometown."

"Even with the supervillains?"

"Especially with the Supervillians! We are epic!"

"We can handle ourselves. And even if we couldn't-"

"-We still got you!"

"Gee thanks."

"Dipper, Mabel, Peter. It's time to go!"

The three brunettes smiled to one another as they left there house for the last time, and began the long trip to their new home across the country.

Sitting in the back of a van, they drove across the country just mere days before the school started, just a week after the twins' fifteenth birthdays. Who knew that they would be thankful for a water main breaking in New York, delaying the start in school?

Dipper and Mabel sat by the windows, sandwiching their live in cousin between them. Peter listened to Mabel gushing about all the inspiration for her sweaters and all the friends she was going to make and even about how happy she was her braces were off. Dipper was reading his book, a journal form their Grunkle Ford with some of Grunkle Stan's graffiti.

The year of their thirteenth birthday made them all closer.

Living with the man they called Grunkle Stan, discovering he had a twin brother, one who had traveled across dimensions, meeting and discovering so many creatures, and living through Wierdmageddon, as they had called it. He had been following the twins, quiet, but still there. Mabel had a habit of dragging the two boys around anyway.

And they were there when he had nearly been eaten by that Spider creature with Grunkle Stan. He still had a scar from the bite she inflicted on his left hip. According to Ford, he was lucky to be alive. According to Stan, he was _very_ lucky to be alive.

Perspective, Peter guessed.

Though, not without its' faults.

"So I was thinking, we should all wear matching sweaters-!"

"Whoa Mabel. No way-"

"C'mon Dipper... Oh I could make sweater vests! Blue for Dipper, pink for me, and oh maybe red for Peter!"

"Mabel!"

"You will not deny me this Dip-dot!"

"Not the vests," Dipper groaned "Anything but the vests."

"So sweaters?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Peter asked.

"Nope!" Mabel grinned. Dipper sighed.

"Fine. We'll wear the vests."

"Yes! Oh this is going to be great! A little pine tree on Dipper's... A shooting star on mine... And we could put a little _spider_ on yours Peter."

"Not cool Mabel," Peter grumbled crossing his arms.

She snickered as she went back to planning their first day in their new school in New York.

With all the glamorous ideas and new city ahead, the three teens let their minds wander into what was to come.

* * *

"So this is Midtown high," Dipper commented looking at the brick building. His hair neatly brushed and White and blue pine tree trucker hat sat innocently on his head. He pulled on his white sleeves that Mabel picked out to go over her hand made sweater vest, a light blue color matching his favored hat, with the same pine tree over his left breast. He felt his sister's arm wrap around him, with the same type of white shirt and a similarly made vest. Her's though, had a shooting star, identical to the one on her sweater back in their new house. Mabel gestured with her other arm, reaching back behind her. She grinned when she heard footsteps.

A body walked up next to her and she threw her other arm around the approacher.

It was Peter, dressed in yet another white shirt with a red sweater vest. On his left breast was a small stitched spider. Like the twins, it was hand stitched with love from Mabel.

"That's where mom said we were being dropped off. Kind of reminds me of our old school," Dipper commented.

"Yeah, but the patches of new brick mixed with old, I'm guessing from the cleaner cement, there have been some supervillains crashing in," Peter commented, "Wonder how fast the construction guys really are here..."

"Villains? Here? Well, it's a good thing I brought my," Mabel paused for dramatic effect, removing her arms from Dipper and Peter, reaching into her bag, and pulling out something as she screamed, "Grappeling hook!"

Both Dipper and Peter groaned with identical face palms.

"I thought you left that thing at home," Dipper commented. Mabel twirled the hook in her hand with a cheeky grin, "One can never be too prepared in a new city bro-bro."

"We are so going to get detention for this."

"Psh, like anyone is going to find it," she said stuffing it back into her bag.

"C'mon guys. We need to get our schedule," Peter commented.

The three walked into the school slightly curious, glancing at lockers, classrooms, and early bird students who had gathered. Basically, like every other high school they had ever seen.

Dull, boring, and a certain air of attempting to be perfectly spic and span while gum was surely hiding in the underside of certain fixtures.

With Mabel's giggling, and Dipper's judging, Peter searched for the principal's office to get their schedule.

All the fun and less than half the California girl vibe.

 **More newness. So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

The school was filled with energy as students greeted one another and searched for classrooms and lockers. Peter, Mabel and Dipper looked at the scene with a sense of nostalgia and newness. In other words, pretty boring when compared to Gravity falls.

"Geez, it looks like every other school we've seen," Mabel lamented.

"Well, it _is_ a school. Even if it is in New York. And given the tumors of destruction, it's probably best to keep everything simple when it inevitably needs to be repaired."

"Such big words Peter. You've been hanging out more with Dipper again haven't you?" Mabel accused, "That's it! I call dibs on you tonight!"

"What? Mabel. We're _all_ going out to explore tonight."

"That's besides the point Dip-dop."

"Would you _please_ stop calling me that?"

"Nope."

"Guys. We're here," Peter sighed as he stopped the twins' inevitable back and forth bickering.

"Cool, let's go in!"

The three walked in and began the process of being in a new school. The were separated in the morning, and didn't meet back up until lunch, where Mabel was already bemoaning the school system.

"They really are all the same! Wendy was right. This is nothing like a musical. Unless-"

"No Mabel. We do not need your- uh... talent right now."

"Spoilsport. It's not like it would be crazier than anything else that happens in New York."

"And that is _so_ not what we need right now. We barely survive Gravity Falls every summer. Here, it's _people_ who are trying to kill you. Not the native wildlife."

"Well aren't you the optimistic one Dipper?"

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't use our _abilities_ unless we have to. The last thing we need is for someone to go searching for Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford for what happened or heaven forbid, they try and nuke Gravity Falls."

"I don't, know. I think we could take them!"

"Mabel, save it for when we run into some actual problems."

"But this school has a _big_ problem."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"It's _so_ boring."

"Hey," a new voice broke in. The three looked next to them to see two individuals, a boy and a girl.

"Mary Jane. But you can call me MJ," the girl introduced herself, putting her hand out for them to shake. Dipper took the hand first and gave it a quick shake.

"Dipper. And this is Mabel," he said pointing at his sister, "and Peter," he pointed at his cousin.

"Hey," Peter lamely squeaked.

"Waz up?" Mabel smiled.

"Your name is _Dipper_?" the guy asked.

"Harry! That's- well, alright. You're name is Dipper?"

Mabel laughed and Peter gave his own knowing grin to Dipper who just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not his real name silly," Mabel chuckled, "He just doesn't like his real name."

"And he'd come after us if we said anything."

"Very funny you guys."

"Of course!" Mabel smiled.

"We're a riot."

"Nice. Do you guys mind if we join you for lunch?" Harry asked.

"What? Like as friends?"

"Sure," MJ said as she sat down. Mabel threw her arm over her shoulder and seemingly out of nowhere, whipped out a camera and snapped a picture, surprising Harry and MJ. Harry froze as the camera was turned on him and a bright flash blinded him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Scrapbook?" Peter asked Mabel.

"Scrapbook!"

"Scrapbook?" MJ repeated, mostly confused and wanting an answer.

"Mabel scrapbooks," Peter began as Dipper and Mabel somehow fell into bickering about ambushing, pictures and scrapbooks. "And we've just moved to New York fromCalifornia so she's taking as many pictures as she can for her scrapbooks... And her friends back home..."

"Wait, you guys are from California?"

* * *

"Ugh, what a day. I wanna nap," Mabel complained as she crashed onto their couch in their new home.

"Don't tell me you're too tired to go exploring," Peter joked, walking into the kitchen. Mabel jumped to her feet and zipped passed Dipper who just walked in.

"What? No. I just need some-"

"Don't say Mabel juice. Don't say Mabel juice," Dipper pleaded.

"-Mabel Juice!" she called out grabbing a suspicious thermos from the back of the fridge. Both Dipper and Peter shivered at the mention of the pink and sparkly atrocity. They had tasted it's coffee shaming horror. Seriously, they were up for days after drinking the concoction made of sugar, glitter, plastic dinosaurs and who knew what else.

"You sure you want to drink that Mabel? We always could go on another day. We can't see it all today anyway-"

"No! I wanna go exploring!"

"Alright Mabel. Let's grab a few bucks before we go. Their might be something we want to get while we're out."

"Like glitter?" Mabel gasped.

"Sure, like glitter."

 **Meh. Nap time anyone?**

 **Now, question time. Superpowers for the twins? Yay or nay? And what should be their powers if yes? Send me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

New York wasn't quite how Peter remembered it. And yet, it hadn't changed either. He was surprised how easily he could find his way around after so many years of living on the west coast.

It also didn't hurt that Dipper had a map on his person just in case. Always prepared.

New York was a wild contrast to California. And even more so to Gravity Falls which had stolen their hearts and made their very identities. But they handled the new oddness fairly well. Making sure to grab the back of Mabel's shirt to stop her from running off to who knew where to look at who knew what. Also, the sheer volume of chaos was different.

Chaos back home was more rallies or rampant gnomes. This appeared to be casually dodging cars taxis and super beings as they fought one another. Dipper, being the ever sensible one was pulling them away from the chaos as a flying and helmeted individual was fighting some bear suit wearing man. Mabel, in her usual fashion had her phone out and was recording the wild action, no doubt to send to Candy and Grenda, meaning that soon, all of Gravity Falls would be hearing about it and their phones would have their inboxes full within the hour.

Peter just helped Dipper avoid the chaos and rubble with his little skill of the spider from Gravity Falls.

"This is awesome!"

"Mabel! Now is not the time!" Dipper screeched out over her voice, "We're sitting ducks here!"

"Psh. We'll be fine- Oh my god he makes rainbows!"

"Peter! Help!"

Peter placed his hand on Mabel's back, allowing his sticky fingers to go to work. With little effort he dragged her away from the chaos of the super being fight.

"Aw Peter! I wanted to see some action," Mabel pouted.

"Just ask for Grenda for some footage of the Manotaur fights."

"Spoilsport."

"We're trying to stay alive Mabel, that is not a crime."

"Yes it is! The crime is boredum itself!"

"Do you really want to deal with government again?" Peter hissed as he glanced over too few men hidden in the shadows wearing suits.

"Gah! Scary light show!" Mabel shifted her tune dramatically as she pretended to be terrified to avoid the possibility of having to deal with government agents again without the memory eraser. She began to run, now pulling Dipper and Peter behind her, her yell unbridled and lengthy. Peter did his best to stifle a laugh at his step sister's antics as it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to appear sane if he was laughing at this chaos. Especially in front of the who Peter could only think of as government agents.

Not that it would have mattered. Mabel was always incredibly fast. And held an abnormal strength for a teenage girl. And it wasn't like Peter and Dipper were fighting against her, so in New York record time they made it four New York blocks in about thirty six seconds.

"That was intense," Dipper wheezed as they turned a corner.

"Man I'm loving New York," Mabel laughed.

"A little more wild then I remember it," Peter admitted.

"We'll take your word for it," Dipper joked as he took a deep breath.

"So coffee anyone?"

"There's still a fight of epic proportion down there and you want coffee? Is any place still open with a fight down there?" Dipper questioned.

"It's New York," Peter answered as he sauntered into a still open coffee shop.

 **Eh... Update? Is it obscure update day? I think I need to find a plot.**


End file.
